Come Again
by Skyhope.021
Summary: [SEEKERS AND ELITE GUARDS SERIES - Part 1] - It wasn't the first time she came across him, and wouldn't be last.


_**Come Again**_

It wasn't the first time she came across him, and wouldn't be last.

_**Disclaimer**_ \- I don't own Transformers Prime, which is property of its rightful owner.

_Come Again _by_ Skyhope.021_

_Part 1 of Seekers and Elite Guards Series_

**_31~12~2019_**

Happy New Year and Enjoy!

* * *

**_Come Again_**

He observed from the height, crouched over the dark building, hidden into the night. Rainstorm showered as the thick clouds covered the city. From time to time, blackness was lighten by a lightning, followed by the powerful thunder. Most people would have sought shelter, but not him. It was it. One of those nights when it could happen, and there he was, ready.

He kept observing, waiting. Patience was one of his virtues, but not that night. Eager was overtaking him, looking forwards to the right moment, and yet seemed never would come. Everything was about time, the perfect moment. All his life had being training, improving and tweaking just for that moment. He twitched his wings as oil drops trailed down his perfect polished crimson paint. He forced his hard pulsing spark to stay calm as his delay was long.

And there, after several time, it happened. Scarlet optics locked onto her as she came into view. There. There she was. A smug smirk crossed his faceplates. Now it was his moment, their moment. He prepared, adjusting his position lightly, as she walked slowly over the bridge. She had noticed him for sure, even if he had found protection into darkness. She was one of a kind, unique, and that was what attracted him.

She walked slowly, as she knew there was someone. There was always someone watching her, always the same mech, always there. She was used to him, it was her work, she had to protect the city. And she knew she was on his sight. It wasn't the first time she came across him, and wouldn't be last.

They met years ago, on a similar situation, just one rainy night like the present one, only that it was in a different city. She had thought he was a shown off, but he turned out to be an rightful opponent. Of course, he had had his opinion about her, as he thought she was an easy win, but he eventually had changed his mind is as she made a formidable adversary. Since then, their path had intertwined more than once, making their meetings more frequent.

She knew he was there, waiting for the precise moment, as he always used to do. She transformed her servos into her blades, ready for what was about to come. She didn't see him yet, but her rival was about to show up soon, so she just walked up to the middle of the bridge, where she stood awaiting. He was close, she could feel him. He didn't make her wait. He landed silently behind her, as she was giving her back.

"I knew you were coming." She talked over the rain, as it trailed down her azure armor. "You never disappoint."

He stood up slowly, grabbing his daggers steadily. "I wouldn't dare, would I, Sweetspark?" He replied under his fighting mask, with his seductive dark voice. He always teased her, mockingly. "Besides, who am I to disappoint my... Date?"

She chuckled turning around to meet those burning red optics as he met her icy cold ones, locked into a stare. It was an intense gaze, so foreign yet so familiar, so... comfortable. No fluffy things, no secret love, no forbidden friendship. No, they weren't that kind. All there was was admiration for each other's combat skills. Danger was what they knew, and danger was what they could deal with, there was no place for other things, nothing else.

A lightning lit them for few clicks, letting them see each other before they faded once more into darkness. He studied her for a moment as she did so. He was a tall mech, toned up. A pretty face many would thought, but deadly in real. Wings straight up as sight of his confidence, and forearm long daggers well in sight. Success was his only objective in mind. Just win, no mattered the way nor costs. Small but strong azure femme was standing right in front of him, silver blades out ready to fight. Courage was her fortress and failure was inexistent in her vocabulary. She was a danger for him, he knew it, that was what she was trained for. If he was about to survive, he couldn't underestimate her, no. She was lethal and she knew how to hurt, and that night, as many others, he was her target once again.

"Sweetspark?" She scoffed, walking forwards few steps. "You aren't sweet talking me, are you Seeker?"

"Me?" He approached lightly. "Of course not, Guard." He smirked under his mask, opening his arms wide, bright optics. "How would I? You know an Elite Guard and a Seeker cannot make it out, right?"

"And I thought you were about to become soft!" She replied back, sarcastically.

He chuckled at her response. He bowed lowly, in a reverence. "So, shall we dance?"

"Let's not prolong our talk." She got ready. He replied by mimicking her. "Let's dance one more time."

"Come again."


End file.
